A Single Letter, Thousands of Tears
by gorgeousgossipgirl
Summary: Kahoko was looking at her daughter's stuff, when she came across a letter addressed to her. One-shot


**I do not own La Corda d'Oro. I only own Amaya ;)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Kahoko was looking through her daughter's stuff. It has been exactly one week when her daughter, Amaya, died in a horrible car wreck. But she could remember it like it was just yesterday. She stifled a sob when she remembered her daughter's blood-covered body, red blood dripping from her head, clinging to her petite face like tears. Blood red tears. '_14 is such a young age to die_,' she thought. She approached her daughter's desk, and ran her hand across the smooth, cool, metal desk. A sob broke out, and a tear rolled down from her cheek to an envelope hiding behind all Amaya's notes, research papers, and books. She fished it out. _Mom_, it said, in Amaya's neat, cursive, handwriting. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she sat on the bed, tear open the envelope, and begin to read.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_My dearest mother,_

_If you are reading this right now, it is either my letter has survived over the years, or I myself gave it to you. Mom, I know I was never the best daughter for you, and I know, oftentimes, I would answer back, shout at you, and the like. But I just want you to know, how much I really love you, even if my actions scream otherwise. For me, you are the best mom ever._

_You were always there for me in every milestone I took. You helped me become a better person, you taught me right from wrong, and you loved me unconditionally. I remember the one night when I was five, and I had this nightmare that scared me to death. I came running to you, and you hugged me tight, whispered in my ear to calm me down, and just sat there, hugging me until I fell asleep on your shoulder. That memory is imprinted in my mind. That was one of the best memories of my life._

_I always strived for the best, sometimes even overdoing it, because I wanted you to be proud of me. Although, in truth, when faced with that question, I would never admit it. I would be ashamed to admit that the reason why I've been pushing myself to the limit was to make my own mother proud of me._

_I always tried to deny the fact that I wanted to give so much to my own mother. To know what my mother thinks of me, and everything else, for I always thought that it was a sign of weakness, being called a mama's girl. But I could not hide that fact from my music. Every time I played, I was playing for only you. At first, when I heard the change, I tried to violently object to that. I always wanted to think that my music had no direction, which I played for no one but myself. I was greatly blinded, and forgot the entire meaning of music. But when I heard you play your own music through that precious violin of yours, I started to remember, why I played music, what direction I wanted my music to go, and for whom I was playing it for. You reminded me the reason why I loved music in the first place._

_During times like these, I often think of you, and wonder if you ever think of me. No matter how loud I shouted, how long I glared at you, how many words I used to offend you, you still loved me unconditionally. I began to wonder if I ever deserved that kind of love from you. You have taught me a lot of things, and for that, I am grateful. You've been trying to change me for the better, when I was aiming for the worse. Life is pretty ironic, isn't it? I have been told that life is always a series of changes: It's either your getting into one, stuck in one, or getting out of one, a new person. I decided to start moving, and get out of this change I have been stuck in for a long time. _

_I decided to open up my eyes which I have been keeping so stubbornly closed. When I opened them, I saw how flawed I was, how my actions hurt you so much, and yet, the next day you treat me how you usually treat me: with respect and kindness. I realized how much I was abusing your kindness._

_This letter was so hard for me to write, because of the countless things you did for me, things I was and wasn't aware of. I would often lock myself in my room to finish this letter for you, and now that I'm done with it, I'm ashamed to say that this letter doesn't do you justice as to how great a mom you are. I know I'm not able to verbally express thanks for some of the little things you do to help me, but I want you to know, I am very grateful for those things._

_Thank you and I love you, always and forever._

_Your daughter,_

_Amaya._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Please review!! It's up to you to imagine who Kahoko married and had a child with.**


End file.
